


Written In The Stars

by Pootin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinks, Romance, Smut, fluffsmut, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: There used to be a belief that each of the zodiac houses ruled a part of the body. From the top of your head to the tips of your toes, each sign significantly influenced that part of the body. In both good ways and bad ways.





	Written In The Stars

There used to be a belief that each of the zodiac houses ruled a part of the body. From the top of your head to the tips of your toes, each sign significantly influenced that part of the body. In both good ways and bad ways.

Aries. The Ram. Ruler of the head, eyes and brain.

Taurus. The Bull. Ruler of the throat, neck and vocal chords.

These beliefs stemmed from astrology, often passed off as pseudoscience nonsense masking itself as truth. Your characteristics and traits are unique to each individual born under the stars of this world. When and where you were born can not dictate your personality, nor your health and physicality.

And yet, it could.

Chaeyoung would often be susceptible to sore throats and stiff necks. All of the girls were, with their strenuous schedules and constant physical activities. But it’d hit the younger girl the hardest. She’d always find solace in Mina who’d immediately bring her a mug of lemon tea, a cold compress and her presence to alleviate her pain.

Chaeyoung appreciated the delicate compassion her caring girlfriend would show her just as much as she enjoyed the dominating side of Mina.

Mina had a penchant for leaving kisses up and down Chaeyoung’s neck. From barely visible pink marks to harsh dark ones that contrasted against the pale of her skin. Hickeys that would inevitably have to be covered up with a layer of makeup. But for the time it lasted Mina took pride in her markings. It was a reminder that only she could reduce Chaeyoung into a whining mess with just her mouth.

Chaeyoung had never known exactly why she’d developed such a likening for asphyxiation. Why the gentle wrap of Mina’s delicate fingers around the base of her throat took her breath in the most exciting ways. Why the increasing pressure cutting off her airways made her body twitch and shiver in sinful delight. Mina’s blunt nails scratching nonsensical patterns on the taut skin of her neck. Down from under her chin to the dip of her collarbones. It pushed her over the edge, her toes curled and back arched as strangled moans escaped her tight throat. Mina would always press her lips against the raw red lines, leaving little kitten licks. Always making sure she took care of her.

They took care of each other.

Likewise with Mina, headaches were a common ailment and most of the time she’d most likely be found with her eyes closed, paracetamol in hand. Though sometimes it seemed like there was nothing to rid of the dull ache in her skull, not even the medicine, she could always rely on one thing.

The treatment? Chaeyoung’s fingers scratching the back of her head. Lovingly running her hands through silky hair. Soothingly singing love songs that caused Mina to drift into a deep sleep. She loved the gentleness, the warmth that radiated from the tips of Chaeyoung’s fingers into the crown of her skull. She loved how those same fingers could be the source of so much tenderness, and delicious roughness at once.

Mina found that pleasure could be derived from so many ways. One of the ways being when her girlfriend would tug at her hair sharply, a gratifying pain shooting up her spine. Chaeyoung’s hands pushing and pulling, commanding, grasping her hair messily to direct her to where she wanted. When she pulled her hair, Mina knew who was in charge. That possessiveness that left her positively begging for release when Chaeyoung would deny her it.

And when Chaeyoung stroked her hair after her comedown as they lay on the bed facing each other, she would shudder with how much _love_ she felt blooming in her chest. She would grab her by the back of her neck and kiss her with all the passion she could muster in the world.

 

They could spend an eternity there.

 

Chaeyoung’s hands undoing the rare knots and tangles in Mina’s hair.

 

Mina’s hands tracing patterns up the length of Chaeyoung’s neck, massaging the tension away.

 

Aries and Taurus. The Ram and the Bull. Cuddled up in each other’s arms under a billion, endless constellations.

 

Their love was written in the stars.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So...first time posting smut. Ever. Not to mention rpf smut, however mild. I don’t know if I’ll do it again? We’ll see. 
> 
> I recently discovered that the anatomy of a person and astrology are related, and thought it’d be a really cool fic concept. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Every comment and kudos is cherished deeply ;)


End file.
